Gravity
by S3r3ndipity
Summary: Sonny asks people all over the studio what their favorite planet is. What will our favorite jerkthrob say? Adorable oneshot! Channy!


G R A V I T Y  
_oneshot_

**Summary**: Sonny asks people all over the studio what their favorite planet is. What will our favorite jerkthrob say? Adorable oneshot! Channy!  
**Rating**: K+.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC ):

* * *

Sonny Monroe sat in her dressing room, gathering papers together. In order to get extra credit for her solar system project, she had to create a poll having to do with all of the planets. The poll she decided on was a simple question: what's your favorite planet? It was so easy and if she got a few people in the studio to answer, Mrs. Bitterman agreed to give her and Tawni ten extra credit points for their project. Of course Tawni wouldn't be helping - ever since she painted her nails to "help", she decided her assistance wasn't needed anymore. So here Sonny was - printing out a table to take everybody's vote.

"ZORA!" Sonny screamed moments later, making sure her voice would reach the vents.

Zora popped her head through the vent, casually leaning over the edge, "Hey Sonny, what's up?"

The brunette smiled. "I'm taking a poll. What's your favorite planet?"

"Hmmmm," Zora began, curling her finger on her chin in though. "I would have to say Venus. I just have a thing for terrestrial planets. It's clouds of sulfuric acid are also pretty awesome. This planet was so cool it got a mythological goddess names after it! Venus, the goddess of love. Have you heard of Earth, goddess of something? Nope, that's because Earth isn't cool enough! Venus even rotates in a different direction than most of the other planets, just like I do on Earth! And don't get me started on its-" Zora babbled, obviously knowing her fair share about the planet Venus.

"That's cool," Sonny said, walking out the door. She knew very well that the young girl could talk about planets for days so it would be a good idea to stop her while she could. She walked into the prop house, looking for her cast mates. They would be the easiest ones to ask and they were right around the corner. She walked up to Nico and Grady.

"Hey Grady! Nico! I'm taking a poll around the studio for my project. Can you guys answer a question for me?" Sonny asked nicely.

"Sure thing, Sonny! Shoot." Nico grinned.

I smiled, "Okay. What's your favorite planet?"

"That was easy enough. I'd have to say my favorite is Mercury, because it's so _hot_." Nico said, popping his collar.

"Grady?"

Grady bit his lip, deep in thought. "Uh… I'd have to say Mars. I just love the candy bar."

"Um, Grady, it's about planets, not–"

"I know. Don't judge me!" He yelled at the brunette, running out of the prop house. Sonny creased her brow, confused. It faded and they all started to laugh, basking in Grady's weirdness and his love for candy bars.

"How about you, Tawni? What's your favorite planet?" Sonny asked.

Tawni scoffed, "Jupiter, of course! It's the biggest and best planet out there."

"It also has a massive hurricane." Sonny added.

"It's a hurricane of awesome. And I'm an hurricane of awesome, therefore I am Jupiter." She explained.

"Touche," Sonny laughed. "Well guys, I'm off to the commissary. According to Mrs. Bitterman I need to ask at least two people from the Mackenzie Falls cast."

She made her way down the hallway, taking note that all of the solar system projects were hanging from the ceiling. It actually looked kind of cool. Once she got to the commisary, Sonny walked over to the Mackenzie Falls table. She didn't know many of them so she decided to ask Penelope, the only girl cast member she knew the name of.

"Hey, Penelope! I have a question. Do you mind?"

"Nope. Thanks for the question, Sonbeam!" She said, turning her back to the So Random! star.

Sonny laughed nervously, "That wasn't the question, Penelope. This is: what's your favorite planet?"

"Um… Prada." She decided, walking off to get her steak. "Maybe Chanel."

Sonny followed her to the line and tapped another Mackenzie Falls jacket-wearing shoulder. Chasity turned around with a scowl.

"What do you want, Random?" She asked in a menacing voice.

Sonny gulped, "Uh... You see, I'm taking a poll, and I have to ask at least two people from your cast."

"Fine, but make it quick." Chasity snapped.

"What is your favorite planet?" Sonny asked nervously, scared that the scary girl was going to eat her.

She tapped her chin, deep in thought. "Hmm... I'd have to say Saturn."

"Do you have any specific reason for your choice?"

Chasity nodded, "It's the only planet I know. Now _scram_, Random."

Sonny turned around, giving up. My body slammed into someone else's and we were both sent flying to the floor. She recognized the soft head of blond hair instantly. Chad Dylan Cooper, the world famous jerk-throb. He dusted himself off and held out his hand, pulling her up like a gentleman.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny said, her voice wavering and becoming high-pitched all of a sudden.

"Monroe." He replied, a small grin on his face.

She smiled in return, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Sonny."

"What's your favorite planet, Chad?" Sonny asked, holding up her clip board.

"Easy. Uranus," he smirked, heavily enunciating the two main syllables of the last word. Sonny blushed, brushing it off. He couldn't have meant that literally, could he?

"Isn't it weird that Earth is so much smaller than Uranus? Earth itself is already massive!" Sonny babbled, laughing nervously.

Chad smirked, "Sonny, please contain yourself. I know my butt is big and beautiful, but don't go comparing it to a jumbo planet. That's just rude."

"Ugh, don't even start with the ego!" She scoffed, "I figured you would pick Pluto. It's cold, gets a lot of attention, and it's too _cool _to be a planet."

"Nah, I could never be that far away from the Son." He told her, nodding in her direction.

"Yeah, well, no one can live without the sun. We would die." Sonny agreed, not catching on.

Chad grinned, "I meant I can't be far from the _Sonny_."

"Why is that?" Sonny asked, a grin gracing her face.

"Well, I suppose love's gravitational pull just brings us together." He told her, smirking.

She blushed, her lips slightly curling up in a smile. "Really, Chad, really?"

"Um... Maybe not, now that I think of it!" Chad chuckled, marveling at the way her smile dropped just by a few words.

"Rude!" She frowned.

Chad chuckled, "You're just mad because I'm so smart I beat you at your own game!"

"You're just jealous because girls go to college to get more knowledge and boys go to Jupiter to get more stupid-_er_!" Sonny tossed back, a victorious grin on her face.

He smirked, "Really, Sonny, really?"

"That's the theory, and I'm sticking with it."

"Do you want to know what my theory is?" Chad smirked.

Sonny nodded, unable to speak. There was nothing left to say to insult him.

"_I _think that you're just mad because I denied my need to be around you all the time." He grinned, making her blush.

"And _I _think that you're full of baloney." She snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

He scoffed, "_I _think I am completely full of awesome-ness."

"_I _think you need to go to Uranus."

"Why should I? It's already right here," he told her, pointing to his butt.

"_I _think I'm going to slap you." She playfully threatened, smiling.

"Well _I _think I'm going to kiss you." Chad grinned, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

* * *

Awh! I loved writing this! It was fun to come up with all the planets and Chad's sick jokes. Inspiration came from both of the FFTF episodes! Well I hope you liked it! If you did, I expect you to review. In my opinion, it's only fair to review if you read it and enjoyed it :P

REVIEW**(:**  
Jupiter - Loved it!  
Mercury - Ehh, it was alright.  
Pluto - Yuck, this was awful. Go disappear just like this planet.  
Aglets- I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am.(:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Check out my other stories! :D


End file.
